


Searching for those who don't know they are lost

by orphan_account



Category: Normal Me and Abnormal Friends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Normal Me and Abnormal Friends - Freeform, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mari, Isamu and Inori have been searching for Hajime's reincarnation for 6 years now. Living in this human world has been challenging. Hajime hadn't prepared them for life after high school in the human world. Now, they were looking for their old friend who wouldn't even remember them.





	Searching for those who don't know they are lost

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is the first work in the fandom so wish me luck! I hope my story's not to cheesy for you.

* * *

The leaves flutter in the wind, the sounds of the forest are like music to my eyes. It's the sixth anniversary of the start on the search. Hajime is no where to be found, and money is tight. We all do random jobs when we can find them. Inori gets jobs with lots of people, she's charasmatic and fools others easily with her smile. Isamu can do anything physical labour wise. All I can do is get a job at yoshinoya and hope to nab some left over teriyaki.


End file.
